


Nightmare

by WinterFang



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Amnesia, Blood, Books, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Frypan's food, Grievers, Knives, Minho could be a sweetie, Possible Character Death, Possible Happy Endings, Secret Familes, They'll Get out eventually, Tricks, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFang/pseuds/WinterFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another girl arrives in the box, she doesn't know what is going on. Who put them here?<br/>Why?</p><p>Her relationship with everyone effects how their lives go, how they try to get out of the Maze.<br/>Will the girl being here be the best for them? Of the death of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here is a whole new fic, it takes place in the Glade. Before Thomas becomes a Runner and Teresa came up a day after Thomas.

Blue light shone from the metal cage that held her, inside it smelled like wet dogs and dead animals. She was moving, her eyes shot open and she looked around.  
Barrels behind her, another cage in front of her and a dog beside her...

The girl went and turned the dog over as the cage sped up, for some reason she didn't feel fear, she couldn't remember her name, where she was or how she got here.  
The dog was small, to small to be an adult. She guessed it to be a puppy, as turned it over, the cage suddenly came to a jarring stop and made her head hit the side of the cage.

Fear finally found it's way to her heart, where was she? How did she get here?  
Red lights flashed and a loud blaring noise sounded, she laid down beside the puppy. The girl held her breath, deciding to fake being asleep, she need to see where she was without getting caught. What lie out of the metal cage?

Voices sounded outside, "Hurry up, open it!" A British voice called, the doors were opening.  
"Shut your shucking mouth, I am." Grunted another voice as bright light shone down, there were other voices muttering as she heard the cage doors drop open.  
The girl had an urge to flinch as the light hit her, the voices stopped and she felt a lot of eyes on her. Beside her, the puppy stirred a bit.

"Newt..." a warning male voice said.  
"I'll check," Said the British voice, she heard someone jump down and land beside her. The girl's breath caught, but she forced herself keep her eyes closed.

"Am I seeing this right?" A new voice said.  
She felt the boy move around her to face her, "It's a girl."

The girl was lifted from the box by a couple pairs of hands, she was being carried on her back, her eyes remained closed.  
"Seriously, not another fucking girl!" The male yelled from behind her, he was the same one that told the British guy to shut up.

"Shut up Gally," someone grunting from beside her, another new voice. It was hard to tell their voices apart.  
"Well, at least Teresa has a friend." A young male voice said, Teresa? Who was Teresa? The girl decided she didn't want to find out and now was the time to run.  
Run like hell.

She lashed out sharply with her legs, her eyes flew open and she flailed her arms, her wrist hit someone square in the jaws.  
She felt herself being dropped to the ground, "Guys! Guys! She's awake! Thomas, grab her!" The warning voice yelled, only he sounded more panicked.

She looked behind herself and saw a tall teenage boy, he had dark brown hair and brown eyes. A strong jaw and strong arms, he made a lunge for her legs, but she kicked out and hit him in the jaw. The boy cried out and stumbled back, "Newt, Gally!" He yelled, holding onto his jaw.

The girl didn't wait to see who Gally and Newt was, she was up and running through the grass.  
"We got a Runner!" Another male yelled, running up beside her, he had curly blonde hair, a crooked smile, his nose was a straight and he had bright blue eyes and a pointed jaw.  
"Get 'er, Zart! Get her!" A few boys yelled that were also following her.  
What was their problem?!

The girl scowled and struck out at him with her hand, it hit him in the side and he let out a grunt if pain, the boy, Zart, tripped and fell down in the long grass. The girl almost smiled in satisfaction, but someone else was following her, "She's heading to the Maze! Cut her off Alby!"

The Maze? Why did that sound familiar? And who was Alby? Who were any of these boys?  
But the girl didn't stop running to find out, something came into the corner of her vision, she whipped her head around and saw a dark skinned boy, broad shoulders, dark eyes and a shaved head.

The girl continued to run, putting all her energy into it, the boy, Alby was getting a head of her and was ready to swerve in front of her when she ran at him and pushed him over. She nearly fell on top of him, but at the last second, jumped over his body and landed neatly.

Her lungs started to burn, her legs were burning too.  
She needed to get out, ahead of her was a great big wall, a gap was in the middle of it, right there! Her way out. The girl changed her direction and started to head that way.

"Get her! She can't leave!" Cried Alby from far behind her, why couldn't she leave? What the hell was going on?

No one was going to stop her, the girl neared the gap and the shouts of the boys behind her got louder.  
Why didn't they want her to leave?

The girl looked at all the teenagers behind her, she was almost to the gap. Now everyone was after her, she saw so many boys. There was one in front, dark blonde hair, a scowl on his face and his eyebrows arched as if he was surprised, "Damn it! Stop if you got a shucking brain!" He yelled as he ran, his broad shoulders working fast as he strained to keep up with her.

The girl frowned, but didn't say anything. She ran into the gap, while still looking back at them. Then, she hit something strong and firm, she was sent back with a heavy weight on top of her.  
The teenagers came to a stop and gathered around her, she struggled to get her arms out from under her.  
The weight pushed up and looked down at her, an Asian face hovered above her, great, she ran into another boy.

"Get off," she grunted, putting her hands on his firm chest. His buff arms locked in place, his dark eyes stared down at her and a scowl took it's place on his lips.  
"Who the hell are you?" He spat, his brow had sweat on it and his dark hair stood in every direction.  
"I could ask you the same thing," she spat back, "Where the fuck am I?" She growled, still trying to push the Asian kid off.

A shadow blocked the sunlight and she strained to get a look, a kid with blonde hair, brown eyes, strong jaw and a skinny frame.  
"Welcome to the Glade."  
Then a pole came into her vision and her world went dark.


	2. Glade Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wakes up in the Pit, Newt comes to get her out and shows her around. The girl causes a lot of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two.  
> I recommend~
> 
> Light 'em Up ~ Fallout Boy  
> Forget to Remember ~ Mudvayne

It was seriously cold, where was she? Why couldn't she open her eyes? The girl took in a few breaths and slowly opened her eyes, she remembered what happened, all those boys...

Who the hell were they? They couldn't keep her here, that's when she remembered that she needed to leave, but where would she go? There was nowhere safe and something told her she didn't want to go in the 'Maze' anymore... or run into that Asian kid, he had a temper. Or maybe that was just the outside she was scratching...?

Still, she didn't want to be here longer than she had to. The girl pulled herself up to a sitting position, that brought sharp pain to her head.  
And for a minute, all she could see was red. And a face, a boy with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and a firm jaw... Thomas...

The girl jolted up right when she heard his name in her head, Thomas... she knew his name. Only because other boys were saying it...  
But that didn't feel right, it was like she had said it...  
But she never spoke his name.

Wait...

What was her name?  
How did this happen?  
Was she robbed of her memory and sent to a place meant to torture kids?!

The girl opened her mouth to scream when footsteps approached, she looked around her surroundings, to see if there was anything she could use as a weapon. It was more or less a pit, with stones circling here, a dirt ground below her and bars made out of sticks.

Was this some kind of cage? She looked up to see the sky high above her, a few trees and- shit! A face. The girl uttered a scream and fell back, trying to get away from the kid with the strong jaw.

"Whoa, whoa, easy, easy." He said, his accent thick. He held his hands up for a sign of peace, she recognised him from when she was trying to escape.  
'Welcome to the Glade.'  
What did that mean? Then the memory of a pole coming into her vision and knocking her out cold, that basterd. He knocked her out, fucker.

"Who the hell are you?" The girl spat, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Calm, calm." He said, squatting down. He gave her a half smile, "Can you remember anything?" He asked, who the hell did he think he was? Asking her if she- fuck... She didn't remember anything, but she wasn't ready to admit that to some random person.

"Yeah, I remember you and your bitches running after me, trying to get me to stop." She said, finding her voice all scratchy and irritating now that she was angry. The boy gave a short chuckle that didn't really sound amused, more like dry anger.

"Okay, that's a start... how about your name? How you got here?" He offered, a small smile crossed his features, but it didn't reach his unsmiling eyes.  
"Why the hell would I tell you my name?" She growled, no way in hell was he getting her name... if she could remember it. Suddenly, his face turned deadly.

He wasn't joking around anymore, "Fine, I'll just call you Shank until you decided to tell us your name." He said, ready to stand up and walk away. This could be her last chance to escape, what if they leave her here forever? 'Just make peace!' Her mind screamed and as much as she hated this, "I can't remember anything." She called, standing up. Looking at the boy in the baggy white shirt, he stopped and turned around. The boy walked back, "It's all right, it happens to us all."

The girl backed away from the boy a bit, she couldn't remember his name even though a few people said it, "Where am I?" She asked, a question she needed an answer to ever since she arrived.  
"Your in the Glade, let me show you around... if you won't run." He said, looking into her eyes, ready to open the door.  
She shook her head, "I won't run." 'At least until I find out where I am.'  
"Okay," and with that, he opened the door and helped her out, but she yanked her hand away the moment she was on solid ground.

The girl looked around, grey walls every where... trees stood tall behind her, boys and animals milled around, doing their own thing... A few buildings stood, one in the corner, made of sticks and stuff. Looked like it could fall over if the wind happened to come by, another one was a bit small and stood in front of the trees, it was open and had a long table there... made out of wood.

And then a large tree that had platforms on every level, all the way to the top. She could get a good view from there, but her attention was drawn back to the walls. Ivy covered them and they looked a good few thousand stories tall, there was a gap in the wall, the one she had been running for...

Something bumped her shoulder, the girl whirled around and prepared to strike. It was just the boy who let her out, "Not thinking of running, are you?" He teased, a small smile on his face. She frowned, "No... what the hell is your name?"  
"Enjoy cussing?" He said sarcastically, he started to walk away from her and she took it as the cue to follow him.  
The girl jogged after the blonde boy, she caught up to him and found she could barely see the top of his head, great.  
She was the short one.

"Newt, my name's Newt." He said, a smile found it's way onto his face.  
"No need to say it twice," she grumbled.  
"Your as grouchy as the Grievers are ugly." Newt said, the blonde laughed at his own joke and the girl frowned.

"What are Grievers?" She asked, he was leading her away from the gap in the wall and over to the open shack, a smell wafted over to the girl. It smelled sweet with a bit of tanginess, her stomach grumbled and she licked her lips.

"Grievers are huge, giant, big-"  
"Okay, I get how big they are." The girl said sharply, giving Newt a look that could kill.  
"Yikes," Newt said, flinching, "your tongue is sharper than Frypan's knives."  
"Who the hell is Frypan?!" The girl snapped in anger, she was tired of having all these questions and no answers.

"Alright, alright. Grievers are monsters that are in the Maze, the Maze is over there. No one is aloud to go in except for the Runners, Frypan is the cook, he cooks for us... anymore questions?" He said in one breath, glaring at the girl with all the mocking hate in the world.  
The girl, deciding to be an ass, "Yes, what is the Maze and what is the Glade and how did we get here?"  
"Oh," he said, trying to catch his breath, "You used 'we' in your sentence."  
"Shut the fuck up." She growled, pushing him roughly on the shoulder. Newt winced and his hand came up to rub it, the girl was tempted to ask what was wrong, but she didn't really care that much.

"Okay, the Maze is what surrounds us, every morning, the Runners go out and look for a way out. The Glade is this safe little area," he spread his hand out to show how big it was, "It keeps us safe from the Grievers, gives us somewhere to live."  
The girl frowned as she tried to take all this in, the Glade is where they were. The Maze is out there, Grievers are monsters... anything else she needed to cover? Oh yeah, who put them here.

"Every month the Box brings someone up, some supplies and more animals. On the barrels say WICKED, I can only guess those were the people who sent us here..." Newt said with a useless shrug.  
"Have you guys looked for another way out?" She asked, her attention turned to the Box in which she came up in.

"Yes, but get this. When Teresa came in, she held a paper that said 'This is the last one. Ever.' And all of a sudden, a few days later, you appear with supplies. Enough to last us a few more months, listen. Do you know how that happened?" He asked, giving her a look.

But she was ignoring him, Teresa, WICKED, Maze, Thomas... Something wasn't right... "Section five." She muttered, turning her gaze to the gap in the wall, her body turned and she started to move that way.  
"No!" Newt yelped, grabbing onto her arm. The girl jumped in surprise, she struck out with her fist and hit him hard on the shoulder, Newt cried out in pain and pulled away from her. The girl pulled away from Newt, guilt took her heart and gave it a big squeeze. She had the urge to apologize to him, "Newt... I'm sorry..." She said, looking away, redness crept up on her cheeks.  
The girl looked up and found him massaging his shoulder, "It's fine, it's fine. Let's go get some food."  
The girl tightened her jaw, but followed him.

Then she got to meet Frypan, he was a tall, dark skinned boy, with short dark hair. His eyes followed her as she walked up to him, she held a plate in her hands and a scowl on her face. The girl looked up to meet his dark eyes, he just started at her while holding a BBQ pork sandwich on a spatula.  
She swore she saw a spark of challenge in his eyes, "You gonna give it to me or do I have to take it?" She snapped, her patients didn't last very long. His eyes snapped in anger, "You better not be using that tone with me, I feed the whole Glade!" He said, almost yelled at her.  
"Yeah and you need to feed me!" She exclaimed, swiping at the sandwich. Frypan's eyes got wide as she took the sandwich off of the spatula, she gave a triumphant smile and slapped the food on her plate and walked off.  
The girl heard Frypan growl behind her and a few cat whistles, she smiled in satisfaction as she walked over to where Newt was sitting and plopped down beside him.

"I think she's meaner than you are Gally." The girl heard as Zart, the kid named Gally, Thomas and a pudgy kid with curly brown hair walked past them. Gally looked down at the girl and gave her a angered look, the girl looked up and returned the look, only with a little snarl at the end.

Thomas and the pudgy kid started to turn away from Gally and Zart when he caught her eye, she stared at him and something froze inside of him. Staring at her... made him feel like he's known her his whole life. But he didn't know her, why did she feel so familiar?

The girl continued to look at Thomas, she felt draw to him, not like love... like friendly love? What the fuck was she thinking? She didn't know who he was or why the hell he was staring at her.  
Thomas reached up and rubbed his jaw where she kicked him earlier today, a faint purple, blue and black was there, it spread up the sides of his jaw and under it.  
Why wasn't his jaw broken? Did she just bruised his jaw? Her eyes looked to what was on his tray, it had two cups on it, three bowls and a lot of spoons, completed with a straw.  
Maybe she did break his jaw.

For some reason that only brought guilt to her heart, she looked back to Newt. He gave her a look, spooning up some mashed potatoes. Where did he get those?

"Did you steal from Frypan?" He asked, emphasizing 'steal' as if it was a big deal. The girl shrugged, pushing some of her hair behind her ear, "He wouldn't give it to me."  
"You don't mess with Frypan." Newt said, taking a bite of his sandwich.  
"At least I got some food," the girl said with a shrug, taking a bite, "I don't know when I last had a bite to eat."

"Well you didn't eat yesterday, and you came to us a day before..." The blonde haired boy said, looking at her briefly. She almost dropped her sandwich, "I was out for two days?!"  
"Yeah, Gally hit you pretty hard with that stick. Then he and Minho carried your sleeping butt to The Pit..."   
"I can't believe this! You didn't tell me?!" She yelled at him, Newt winced and moved away from her.

"Sorry," he muttered, "everyone was a bit cranky after you injured them, no one felt like waking you up or feeding you." He told her, looking at her and waiting for her to yell at him.  
"Seriously? What injuries did I cause them?" She said with a scoff.

"Okay well, you bruised Zart's rib, you nearly cracked Thomas's jaw, you capped Chuck in the jaw, pushed Alby over and gave him grass burn and a sprained wrist, you nearly sprained our Keeper of the Runners ankle... and oh yeah. You kicked my back and left a print on my back, you nearly dislocated my shoulder!" Now, it was Newt's turn to be yelling at her.

The girl flinched, she really did all that? For them trying to stop her from going into the Maze? Wow, she could really inflict damage!

~

AT NIGHT

The girl had witnessed the gap closing, she had to admit, it was pretty amazing. The Asian kid and some other kid had came back a few minutes before the gap closed. Both of them looked out of breath, then it grew dark and every one gathered at the middle of the building in the corner and where Frypan's kitchen was.

A large pit was there with huge sticks sticking up in the middle, animal skulls decorated some of the sticks and the girl felt seriously weirded out. But she didn't say anything as she and Newt walked around to go join the dark skinned boy, Alby. He held a stick with fire on it, a few other boys did too. And then, they threw the sticks into the pit and it caught fire.

Cheers erupted from everyone, the girl smiled a bit. What a great community... The girl scanned the boy, tiki lamps lit up their faces and she saw Zart, Alby, Frypan, the pudgy kid, Thomas... a girl beside him, Gally and the Asian kid.

Who was indeed giving her a look, she returned the look with a questioning one. He just curled his lip a bit and turned away from her to talk to the blonde boy beside him, the dark haired boy motioned to the girl and the blonde looked at her.

She frowned and turned to Newt, "Oi, Greenie, come check this out." He said, grabbing her wrist. The girl looked down at his hand, but allowed herself to be dragged along by the British boy, over the course of the day, she and him had become friends... in that short amount of time.

She looked to her right and saw the Asian kid, fuck, what was his name? Anyway, him and his friend was following them on the other side.  
Newt led her over to a circle of kids, chanting Gally's name. What was going on?

The girl pushed past a couple young teens to get a look, there was a circle made from rope with sand inside. Gally and some other kid was wrestling, Gally finally stood up straight and pushed the boy out of the circle.

He landed with a thump and a low grunt, Gally and the whole ring of kids laughed and cheered.  
"Who's next?" He asked, walking around, Gally's bare feet sunk into the sand. The girl shivered, wanting to sink her feet in it, wanting to remember what it felt like. Newt had told her it was common thing for these guys not to remember anything, he had told her that her name should come back in a day or two... well she didn't want it in a day or two, she wanted it now so they stopped calling her Greenie.

"She is," Newt said from behind her, pushing her forward into the circle. The girl stumbled over the rope, her shoes touched the sand and she felt an urge to kick them off, so that's what she did.  
Gally stood up straight and gave her another look that could kill, "I'm not fighting this shank." He said, walking around the edge of the circle.  
"Why not? Afraid?" Some kid taunted, that brought a few laughs.  
"Big ol' Gally to afraid to take on a girl?" Someone else said, laughing at the end. Gally looked seriously pissed, "Fine! If that's what you want!"  
Cheers erupted again and he turned to face her, he started to circle around her, her eyes followed him and she turned to keep and eye on him.

"This is simple, push each other out of the circle. Who ever is still in the circle, wins." Alby said, mostly explaining it to the girl. She nodded, Gally just sneered and took a stance.  
"Let's see what 'ya got, Greenie." He said, a mean chuckle at the end. A few of the others around him chuckled too, the girl gritted her teeth.  
"Your the one who hit me with a stick?" She asked, taking her stance too.  
"Yeah, you were running like a mad person, no one else was gonna hit you." He let out a short breath that resembled a laugh, "Surprised your head didn't fall off."

That did it, the girl snapped inside. She lunged at Gally, smacking into his chest and using her weight to push him back, Gally grunted in surprise as he was being pushed back. His hands found it's way on her back and was pulling on her shirt, not to get it off, but to stop her.

Gally then pulled his weight to the left; still inside the circle. He hit the sand hard with the girl on top of him, the bulky boy let out a gasp of air. The girl rolled him over on his back and prepared to punch his face when she was rolled onto the sand, Gally stood up and back up with that surprised expression on his face.  
The girl glared at him and pushed herself back up, they started at each other for a bit before she ran at him again, this time; knocking him over. She straddled his waist and her fist started to rain down on his face, some of the others in the background yelled in urgency, something snapped inside of Gally. She could tell that after the third punch, he was just seeing how long he could hold his anger in.

Suddenly, he rolled her over and settled himself on top of her, his first connected with her face twice before she punched him in the gut with her free hand. He coughed and came off of her, rolling to the side, clutching his stomach. The girl stood up and turned her back to him, glaring at the circle of boys, they had looks of shock on their face.

'Grace, my name is Grace' her mouth opened hearing her own name.  
That sparked a new fire in her, she turned on Gally and kicked him in the side, in hopes of getting him out of the circle. Gally suddenly kicked up and hit her in the knee, her legs buckled and she landed in the sand. He struck out again and hit her in the stomach, now he was trying to escape.  
Gally pulled himself out of the circle just as Grace fell down on her side and let out a loud cry, just then, a Griever roared with her.

Grace opened her eyes to see Newt standing there, a fake smile on his face, "Guess what."  
"What?" She asked tiredly, not really caring because of the pain she felt.  
"You got yourself Banished!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, she can really get herself into trouble.


	3. Banishment of Grace & Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Banishment of Grace, but when Ben attempts to murder Thomas, he get to get Banished too. Time for some crazy company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesomeness! I got this finished on the day I wanted it too.
> 
> So Grace is a little different, she is curious but doesn't expose it. She is afraid, but tries not to show it. She is worried and violent, not used to human friends.  
> And don't worry, her dog will be in it soon.
> 
> Lost in Paradise - Evenesence  
> Radioactive - Imagine Dragons.

Grace sat up and looked at Newt, his face looked grim and worried. Banished... that sounded bad... it almost scared her, but why would she be scared?  
"Okay..." She said, not really sure what to say. She didn't know what banishment was, maybe she could get out.

Grace smiled, getting Banished might be a good thing.  
"Why the bloody hell are you smiling?" Newt yelled, she turned her head to him and shrugged.  
"Because, I will find a way out." She said as if it was simple as that, but where would she go?  
And where would the Banishment take place?

"No, no, no! No one survives a night in the Maze! You'll get ate by bloody fucking Grievers!" He said, pulling her to her feet.  
Okay, that did sound a bit scary, but how big were these 'Grievers'? And they could eat a person whole? Sounded pretty scary.

Grace looked around, the pit will all the sticks and stuff was empty, the sand circle was smoothed down, no blood was on it. And there was a bed of grass where she was laying, the sun shined bright and the birds chipped. Did she pass out last night? Wow... some party.

Then she felt a pain in her eye, cheek and on her stomach. She remember the fight with Gally, then nothing else. Except for waking up with Newt's face in front of her and her name, Grace reached up to touch her cheek when Newt grabbed her hand, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned, his brown eyes unjoking.

Grace sighed and relaxed her fingers, signaling to Newt that she wouldn't touch it, "Good." Newt muttered, letting go of her hand.  
"How come no one survives a night in the Maze?" She asked as Newt motioned for her to follow, Gally and Alby had gathered near the Homestead.  
"Because, the Maze changes every night and there are Grievers out there." Newt said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Grace sighed and rubbed her forehead, "You think I'm gonna die?" She asked. Sadness filled her heart, she didn't want to die... She didn't want to leave Thomas either... that was a weird thing to think.

"If you go apologize to Gally, you could stay with a whole month in the Pit and only getting fed once a day..." Newt said, he stopped her and look her in the eyes, "I fought all night to get that for you, you need to apologize. You will be Banished at sundown if you don't." He said weakly, as if all the fight had left.

Sundown was when the doors close, they wouldn't open until sun up and apparently by then, she'd already be way past dead.  
Grace looked away from him, his eyes were so hopeful and she didn't want to apologize to Gally, he was an ass no matter what anyone said and she was not going to apologize.

"Listen, girl... you need to!" Newt said, seeing her face, the look that said 'fuck that'. The girl heaved out a sigh, even though she wanted to live, escape the Maze that WICKED put them in.  
She didn't want to escape so bad that she had to apologize to Gally, why did she feel this way?  
What had Gally done to her?  
Well, hit her with a pole, kicked her in the stomach, he was just born in general...

"My name's not 'girl' or 'Greenie' or 'Shank'." She said suddenly, "It's Grace." She said, sweetly and gave Newt the sweetest smile.  
"I'm glad I got to know you." She said and with that, she was walking over to Gally and Alby.  
"No, Grace." Newt said, jogging after her. Gally tensed as Grace neared him, Alby had on a neutral face, he didn't care. Why would he? He never met her, she sprained his wrist... nearly broke one of the most important rules here; never go into the Maze.

Well, she was gonna see just how fun the Maze actually was. To be honest, she was scared, really scared.  
The Grievers sounded awful and Newt told her there was no way out or else they would've found it by now.  
They've been her three years and still there was no way out, she asked if they built ladders to the top, Newt had said so what, if they could climb to the top, where would they go?  
She told him to use the same ladder to climb across the gaps.  
He said that wouldn't work because the Maze changes, and it's a seriously big Maze.

Well, any other idea she had went out the window, the Box, climbing down the Box... yada, yada, ya.  
He said they tried every thing... nothing worked.

Well, to bad for them, if they wanted to be sitting ducks, that was fine with her.  
And she didn't believe there wasn't a way out. There was always a way out!

Grace walked up to the two taller boys and held her hands out, she had already seen the rope Gally was holding, so there was no pretending she didn't... Gally worked his jaw and looked at Alby, he looked at Newt. Who averted his gaze and uttered a sigh, saddened by losing another friend...  
"Go ahead." Alby said, not even looking sorry. Might've been a little bit happy that she was going, good for him.

Gally looked a bit sorry, why was he sorry?  
Jerk.

He held the rope up, he uncoiled it and prepared to wrap it around her wrists, she was apparently going to spend the rest of the day in the Pit, dreading when she would be sent to the Maze.

Suddenly, a loud scream sounded. Then a loud 'Help!!' Grace turned her head, the Pit and Maze forgotten. Her horrible fate gone, for just a little bit.  
Thomas came out of the woods, covered in sweat and screaming bloody murder. A boy was hot on his heels, blonde hair, broad shoulders, she knew him!

The blonde kid that was with Minho! Why the hell was he chasing Thomas?  
But when she looked closer, she could see there was something wrong with the boy. His veins showed on his neck, dark, black veins stuck out and his eyes were wild and red, he foamed out of his mouth as he chased Thomas.  
Ben, his name was Ben!  
Ben was trying to kill Thomas!

That's when Grace moved into action, she ran away from them and headed right for Ben, he had knocked Thomas over, Ben looked fucking crazed. His hands wrapped around Thomas's neck and started to squeeze the life out of him!  
Grace lunged, her shoulder rammed into Ben's shoulder, knocking him off of Thomas. She heard Thomas cough and scramble to get away, Grace landed on her side after knocking Ben over.

The teenager was up and snarling at Grace, what the hell was wrong with him? The whites of his eyes had red lines going through them and his teeth looked yellow.  
He growled at her, then Ben jumped at Grace. She rolled over, pushing up on her hands and knees, lunging once again at Ben and pushed him over on his back.

Grace's fist started to rain down on Ben's face over and over again, the boy tried to turn his head, but she had her hand locked on his neck. Ben's eyes locked her hers and she faltered a bit with the next punch, suddenly, his teeth chomped down on her knuckles. Pain erupted through her hand and arm, Grace let out a loud cry.

That was enough time for Ben to get her on her back and try to bite her neck out.  
"Hey, Ben!" Someone called, he looked up and Newt hit him with a pole that came out of nowhere, he fell off. Knocked out cold.

Grace let out a relieved sigh, she looked up at everyone. Some stared at her, others at Ben, and a little bit looked from both.  
"Whoa guy! He's not out." Some one yelled as Ben started to scream again.

"It all your fault!" He screamed, "We can't leave!! It's all your fault Thomas! You and your stupid sister."

Thomas tripped backwards as he heard that, sister?  
He had a sister?  
Who?

"Ben, who's my sister?" Thomas said, following the group of boys that had picked Ben up to take him to the Pit. Ben didn't answer, he just continued to scream loudly, "Get back Thomas!" Newt said, pushing him back a bit, "Go help Grace to the bloody medic, then take her to the... the Pits." He said, faltering a bit as he said the Pits.

Thomas stopped walking, why was she going to the Pits? Then he remembered, the fight with Gally, she nearly killed him... He was with him when the Med-jacks came, she had broken his nose, nearly bashed his skull in and bruised a rib.

She was violent, when she kicked Thomas in the jaw, she bruised it. Very, very badly. And it hurt a lot, Jeff had told him and Frypan that he could only 'eat' liquid foods. Mostly applesauce, mashed potatoes, soup, anything else he could mash or make into soup and this seriously disgusting drink that Frypan claims it will heal his jaw. Yeah right.

"Come on." He said as he walked over to Grace, he helped her up and looked into her light brown eyes, they had quite spark of green and gold in them. Making him think they were actually hazel.  
Her hair was almost as dark as his, but it had a few light highlights in them. She was pretty, really pretty. But he wasn't attracted to her like he was to Teresa. No... this was a different attraction...

Grace gave him a soft smile, Grace was her name... that was her name.  
"Grace fits you nice." He said, another smile crossed her face, but that was replaced with a frown.

"Ow, stupid Ben. Damn him." She said, walking with him to the homestead, where Jeff and Clint were waiting.

~

A FEW HOURS LATER:  
SUNDOWN

Grace had her wrists bound together, Gally had her from behind, keeping a hand on her back to steer her. Her heart was pound with anxiety, fear and excitement. She didn't know why she was excited, seeing the Maze. Staying in it would kill her, in she short amount of time she had been there.  
She became friends with Newt and Thomas. Made enemies with the rest of the group, she wasn't really a people person...

Grace sighed as she walked up, everyone was there. She was getting Banished with Ben, even though she saved Thomas's life. Grace could hear Ben begging for his life behind her as he was being pushed by Minho, the Keeper of the Runners. All the Keepers were there, Newt, Alby, Gally, Frypan, Zart, Minho, Jeff.... all of them plus a few more, Thomas followed from behind silently.

Each of the Keepers were to hold a long stick with a horizontal stick at the end, used to push them into the Maze if they were unwilling. The others held sticks too, but the end was sharpened... Grace knew exactly what that was for, but they didn't need to worry about her.  
Better to face your fate than change it.

The girl Thomas was with, followed him, she was silent, her arms crossed and her blue eyes sad. A frown was on her pretty face as she came to stand beside Thomas, he hand went up and rubbed him on his shoulder. Grace looked away from them, time to face her fate.  
Gally came around to face her and cut the ropes from her wrist, then he backed up and grabbed his pole.

Grace stood there, waiting for them to put Ben beside her. Minho came up and shoved him to his knees, he cut the rope.  
"Please, please! I didn't mean to! I wasn't in my right mind! Please!" Ben said, Minho backed up and grabbed his pole. Ben stood up and looked at Grace, he was crying. Afraid of the Maze.

"Listen," Grace said, grabbing his shoulder. She knew he was stung by the Griever, she didn't known they stung people until Newt told her... it turned them crazy, and Newt said they called it 'The Changing'...  
"It's better to face your fate than change it." She said, Ben's bottom lip quivered.  
"If we stick together, we'll make it." She told him, not sure that was entirely true. Ben shivered and turned to beg with someone else. Grace met Newt's eyes, his held nothing, emotionless...

He brought the pole to his head and rested it there, "Grace, if you come back...your welcome to stay." He said softly, she nodded. But inside she knew what he really thought, if she made it... if she didn't, then... oh well.

"Ben, you are Banished for attempting to murder Thomas. Grace, you are being Banished for nearly murdering Gally, Keepers! Take your stance." Alby said, positioning his pole. Minho reached forward and handed a leather bag to Grace, she looked him in the eyes while taking it, she heard water moving around in the bag. Minho's eyes held something she couldn't quite place, it was weird... sadness? Regret?  
Why would he regret anything?

Then the Asian kid threw another bag into the Maze, he took his stance. Grace turned to face the Maze, a loud noise sounded and a large gust of wind blew her hair back, the doors were closing.

Ben still begged, going to one Keeper to another. Grace turned her back on them, she started to walk into the Maze, her heart pounding like a drum.  
She was scared, but at least Ben was there to keep her company, but it was crazy company...

She silently passed through the closing doors, Grace stopped on the other side and turned around, waiting for Ben... She sighed and shifted her shoulders, he wasn't coming... so she'd get him, her hand reached out, grabbing Ben on the shirt and pulling him into the Maze.

He screamed loudly and fell back as the doors closed with a loud bang. Grace put her hand on the cold, stone door.  
Then she rested her forehead on- some fucked up life... Then she pulled her head off the door, turning to Ben as a horrible screech echoed through the passageway, she jumped and her heart rate picked up.

Ben continued to cry, he curled up in a ball as his tears trickled down.  
"Ben, come on. We need to go!" Grace said, they were going to run, hide. Do whatever, she decided that facing her fate wasn't worth it. She needed to take Ben with her, he was going to make it too.

"No," he said, looking up, "You don't get it! We are already dead!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grievers! Who is ready to get attacked... haha.


	4. Need To Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Grace are in the Maze for tonight, they will run into things, truth will be revealed and blood will be spilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, it means a lot. And I have also changed the plot a bit, hehe. I am so evil.

Another horrible scream sounded, striking more fear in her heart. She needed to go, run get away and hide. Even though this was supposed to be her death...

Facing her fate wasn't worth it anymore.

Grace bent down and grabbed onto Ben's shirt, "Our lives would mean nothing if we didn't try!" Grace said, in an attempt to get him to his feet. Loud stopping noises echoed down the place where they stood, that was followed by growling and a clicking noise.

"You don't get it, I had a life. You didn't." He said, pushing her away and standing up. His red eyes were furious, his lips twisted into a sneer. His hands balled up into fists and Grace felt a little afraid of what he might do.  
"Danm it, Ben!" Grace said, grabbing him by his shirt. He jumped a bit at her touch, then growled at her as she started to drag him.

The clicking and growling noises were getting louder, closer. She didn't want to meet what was coming their way, she was pretty sure Ben didn't either. Grace gave been a hurried look, wanting to see if he was coming or not.

Something clicked behind his eyes, like a spark of humanity came back to him. He bent down and grabbed his leather bag, good to see he finally got himself under control. He started to move his own feet, following after Grace. She had no idea where she was going, or how she was going to get back.

Even if she could make it through the night! It was a freaking maze! No one survived a night in the Maze.  
Grace turned to the right, away from the noises. She risked a glance over her shoulder, wanting to see something. But she didn't see anything, nothing was there. But why was the noises still following her?!

"Where are we going?" Ben whispered as she made another sharp turn, the noises were slowly dying down. But she didn't want to risk any thing, they just needed to find a hiding spot. They'd wait it out...  
As if.

Grace ignored the scared boy's question as she made another sharp turn, was she keeping track of where she was going? No, she wasn't. She was just running around blindly hoping she'd find somewhere for them.

Grace took another step forwards, expecting solid ground, but nope. She slipped in slime, her feet coming out from under her. She landed hard on her arse. Pain shot up her back and a broken groan escaped her lips, Ben stopped right before stepping in the slippery yellow stuff. His hand clutched the bag tighter as he stared at it, he knew this stuff. They had to go, now!!

"Grace, we need to go... they'll be back." He whispered urgently, reaching down to pick her up. The moonlight shone clearly over head, providing some light for them. But all of a sudden, that light was gone.

Block by a huge, fat slimy body. The two looked up very slowly as their heart rate quickened, the thing had four legs on each side sticking out of it. Two smaller 'arms' we're on the front of it. It's jaw was locked, sharp teeth stuck out from the top and bottom of it lips. The head was super fat and gross, it didn't look like it had any eyes. It's tail flicked back and forth behind it, a sharp spike was in the end, Grace couldn't see any eyes... It certainly could smell them.

It opened it's mouth and let out a horrible shriek that shattered both their ear drums, "Griever!!" Ben yelled, grabbing Grace under her arm and yanking her up. The girl got to her feet just as the hideous monster dropped down on the ground and let out another horrible shriek.

Grace got off the ground, she ran after Ben. Who was running life a freaking crazy person, it was hard to keep up with him as he rounded turns, jumped over things and climbed under them. He was, after all, a Runner.

The fastest, smartest, bravest. Yada, yada, ya. They were fast, that's all she thought about him. Soon, Ben disappeared from her view. Grace stopped immediately when she couldn't see him, fear took a hold of her heart. That jerk was just going to let her die!

"Damn you, Ben." She hissed, looking around. Now she'd have to find her own hiding spot.  
"Grace, Grace." She heard her name, an urgent whisper. A low growl came from behind her, she whipped her head around. Her eyes spotted the horrible monster called a Griever, it hadn't yet spotted her. It was just walking around, sniffing the ground while growling in hunger, foam spewed from it mouth. That thing was the thing that could make nightmares shit it's pants.

"Grace, give me your hand!" Ben said, she looked up and saw him. He was priched up high on a ledge that could only hold two people, and off you fell... let's just say you'll be soup.  
Grace crouched down before jumping up in an attempt to grab Ben's hand, he leaned down lower as soon as she jumped. His hand snagged hers and he used all his strength to pull her up, groaning at her weight. A burning erupted in his arm as he got her up, it almost felt as if she pulled his arm from its socket.

Grace pulled her legs up and tucked them together, shivering from the cold and from coming face to face with death. Better to face your fate than to change it, yeah right.  
She decided that she would run, run and hide with Ben. He saved her, she saved him... well, she needed to.

Ben was staring at her, Grace turned her head and glared at him. Anger surged within her, she didn't know why. Was she angry at him? Was she angry at Gally? Thinking about Gally brought a dull throbbing to her knee, she sighed and put her head down. Holding her breath as the hideous monster walked past them, it's growling never ceased. The monster continued to sniff the ground as it walked past, not able to smell their sent anymore. It roared in anger at losing its pray, so it just kept going at a faster pace.

Grace let out a sigh of relief, she could feel eyes on her. Her head shot up, ready to let her anger out on him. But seeing his face, all her anger dissolved. His eyes weren't as red, his veins were slowly going away... He just didn't look as crazy anymore.  
His eyes held something she couldn't place, love? Adoration? Gentleness...

"What?" She asked out of breath from the running, from her heart trying to jump out of her chest. From everything really, she couldn't even keep a single thought straight.

"I-" he stopped talking and shook his head, his once blonde hair was dark with sweat. Making it look brown, it hung down in, gently brushing against his forehead.  
"Go ahead, we're probably going to die tonight." Grace said, brushing her greasy hair away from her forehead.

"I told Thomas it was his fault that we're here... him and his sister..." Ben said, taking in a deep breath as he clenched and unclenched his hand, as if he was trying to control the rage that was bottled up inside.  
Grace nodded, she remembered him saying that. Yelling at Thomas that it was his fault, his and his sister's. She wanted know who it was...

"I remember Ben, do you? Newt told me it was normal for everyone to forget everything. Everything but their name, he also told me that the Changing-"  
"Changes you to make you crazy and yell nonsense..." Ben finished the sentence she wouldn't finish out loud.

Grace fell silent and look down at the ground far below, in the distance, she heard the Maze changing. She shivered again and instinctively moved closer to Ben, he looked at her, but didn't move away.  
"I'm not crazy, I can see the truth now...." Ben insisted, as if he was talking to himself. He growled in anger, "Thomas's sister..."  
"Its alright, you can tell me." Grace said, looking to him with a gentle face.

"Teresa, it's Teresa. She is his sister, you are his best friend. You two had slowly been going into a relationship... They didn't approve, he was their favorite... they didn't like you or me... so they erased our memories. I lost my baby sister." He said with a broken sob, his head went to his knees and he sobbed.

Grace stood there, shock took a hold of her... Teresa and Thomas? Her and Thomas? Ben...?  
"Me and Thomas...?" She asked, letting the question hang in the air.

Ben just nodded while still crying, there was more to it. He wanted to tell her more, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her... nothing could help.

He lost his baby sister, who?  
Ben suddenly stopped crying, hearing something.  
Grace stopped her poundering and listened, growling came from above them, it was close. It was coming from right above them, Grace slowly looked up at the same time Ben did. There it was...

Fangs, goo, flesh and everything in between.  
Something was being shoved in her hands, Grace looked down and saw it was Ben's leather bag.  
"Ben, what are you-?" All of a sudden, she was pushed to the side. A loud scream came from Ben as the Griever leaped at him, Grace landed hard on the ground of the Maze, the wind was knocked out of her and she couldn't breath for a few seconds.

Grace looked up to the ledge where she had once been, a giant fat body was there and climbing back up the wall. Ben was no where to be seen, so Grace screamed to get the Griever's attention.  
It turned his ugly ass head and growled at her, hanging limply in its jaws was Ben.  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh jeez, haha... I don't know where this will be going.  
> It's like a Walking Dead thing. They need to survive. Hehe.


End file.
